


Глупая Герда

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Pre-Femslash, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Глупая Герда покорила ее своей наивностью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Саша, спасибо тебе. Без твоего фика эта работа не была бы написана.  
> Если честно, я немного волнуюсь, хотя сказку перечитала перед написанием фанфика. Наверное, это уже в порядке вещей.  
> (Здесь должно быть долгое ворчание, что я даже драбблы пишу слишком сухо)

_Там, впереди —_  
_царствие смерти._

 _Там, позади —_  
_розы цветут._

 _Ну не цветут…_  
_Ну, отцвели…_  
_Ну, так и что ж?_

_Скоро — узришь._

_Если — дойдёшь._

_Тимур Кибиров_

Обыватели назвали бы ее вредной избалованной девочкой.

Сторонники "Гринписа" назвали бы ее живодеркой.

Психоаналитик начал бы говорить о скрытых комплексах и детских травмах - разумеется, предлагая консультацию.

Но в мире маленькой разбойницы не было ни "Гринписа", ни психоаналитиков, а назвать тех несчастных, кто попадался в руки шайки ее матери, обывателями, никому бы и в голову не пришло. Разбойница и слова такого никогда не слышала: обыватель, и не сказать, что это приносило ей страдания.

Зато у маленькой разбойницы были голуби и северный олень, была шайка, которой можно было командовать, точно это она атаманша, а не ее мать. Еще у нее был теплый очаг, было место, которое она называла домом. А самое главное - у нее была свобода.

Ну, или что-то, похожее на свободу.

Маленькая разбойница с раннего детства знала, что такое смерть. Здесь, в ее мире, закон был простым и жестоким: или убьешь ты, или убьют тебя. Прав тот, кто сильнее. И, главное: никаких исключений.

Разумеется, сама маленькая разбойница умело обходила этот закон. В конце концов, она была не простой разбойницей, а дочерью атаманши, и значит, имела куда больше прав, чем остальные. Обидеть маленькую разбойницу означало обидеть и ее мать, а уж этого точно никому не хотелось.

Впервые увидев Герду, разбойница сразу поняла, что эта девчонка должна принадлежать ей, и больше никому. Слишком уж она была похожа на фарфоровую куклу: белокурая, голубоглазая, светлокожая, с пушистыми длинными ресницами, в красивом алом платье, точно у самой настоящей принцессы.

У самой маленькой разбойницы никаких кукол, разумеется, не было. Куклы - это для обычных девочек из городов и деревень, а вовсе не для разбойниц. Ей же вполне хватало острого ножа, голубей и северного оленя, что так забавно дрожал, стоило девочке провести по его шее лезвием ножа.

Герда была глупа, почти как та самая фарфоровая кукла. Это видно было по широко распахнутым испуганным глазам, по тому, как она смотрела на шайку разбойников, обсуждавших дальнейшую судьбу своей пленницы. Никто и не подумал связать ее - кругом лес, и никуда бы она не сбежала, а Герда и не думала сопротивляться.

Как потом поняла маленькая разбойница, Герда вообще не слишком любила думать.

Слушая ее рассказ о Кае, разбойница думала, что быть настолько глупой еще нужно уметь. В самом деле, он не стоит того, чтобы идти следом за ним через полсвета. Обыкновенный глупый мальчишка, Герда могла найти тысячу таких же, а ей сдался этот Кай, и ради него она готова идти хоть на край света, к самой Снежной королеве.

О Снежной королеве маленькая разбойница знала лишь понаслышке: в этих краях ей пугали непослушных детей. Да и что могла делать Снежная королева в такой глуши, среди диких, жестоких людей?

Вот только что-то больно кольнуло в области сердца, какое-то странное, почти незнакомое чувство. Маленькая разбойница не понимала, почему ей так больно слушать рассказы Герды о ее путешествии, о Кае.

Быть может, потому, что Герда верила: ее ждут?

Конечно, на самом деле Кай и думать забыл о Герде, очарованный Снежной королевой. Конечно, никто ее не ждал. И все равно Герда шла вперед, и готова была хоть всю землю кругом обойти, лишь бы найти своего Кая.

Глупая девочка Герда покорила ее своей наивностью. А еще - странным, почти ненормальным упорством.

Маленькая разбойница завидовала Герде, в первую очередь - ее вере и свободе. Да, разбойница была вольна идти куда угодно, никто ее не держал, но... никто и не ждал. Во внешнем мире у Герды был Кай. У маленькой разбойницы - ни-ко-го.

Потому-то, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, она отпустила Герду вместе с северным оленем, своим любимцем, позволила им уйти к тем, кто ждал - или, как они думали, ждал. Им свобода была нужнее, чем ей, единственному ребенку среди множества взрослых головорезов.

И на прощание с уст сорвались неожиданные, оставшиеся неуслышанными слова:

\- Береги себя.


End file.
